The present invention is in the field of methods, systems and computer program products for enhanced storage quota management for cloud computing systems.
The disk quota is a protocol that is often used by system administrators to ensure that available resources are equitably and reasonably distributed among the users of the operating systems that are used by a home or business network. This process of managing the file system usage of each work station within the network helps to prevent the use of more resources by one user to the detriment of another user in the group. The system administrator normally has the ability to assign disk quotas on both a per work station basis as well as on an individual user basis. There are two basic types of disk quotas. The first, known as a “usage quota” or “block quota”, limits the amount of disk space that can be used. The second, known as a “file quota” or “inode quota”, limits the number of files and directories that can be created. Disk quotas are typically implemented on a per-user or per-group basis. That is, a system administrator defines a usage or file quota specific to a certain user or group.